Trouble Of The Green Fairy
by SweetTears XIII
Summary: Freed has been in love with Laxus for who knows how long. But when Laxus finally confess, is it already too late? Will things the Freed find out make him not trust Laxus? Were they ever actually suppose to be together? Only times and choices will tell.


**Hello guys~! Sorry for taking so long! Well, the concept of the story changed, but the first two chapters will be similar to the last version. If this is your first time reading this, then I hope you enjoy it!  
I hope you guys still enjoy this story and I will be doing my best to make sure the wait isn't too long next time :3  
** **So...**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

I sat at the table with Levy discussing books we recently read. Bickslow was been talking to and messing around with Lucy; Evergreen was talking to Elfman, though they would end up yelling occasionally, however that is what everyone expected from those two; Laxus wasn't anywhere to be seen, but since he has been back, he is seen hanging around Mira more lately... After all he is so beautiful and sweet and amazing and confident in herself and everything that I'm not…

"Are you okay Freed?" I heard Levy ask as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "You seem really out of it today."

"I don't understand what you mean." I lied easily. "I'm fine Levy, thanks for your concern however. What were you talking about though?"

"I asked you your thoughts on Shounen Ai."

"Shounen Ai? Well, I never heard of that book before. What is it about?"

She blushed and laughed lightly. "Well, it isn't _literally_ a book; it's a genre. It is also known as Yaoi or Boy Love."

"What?!" I could feel my face burn up instantly. "Wh-Why would I read those?!"

Levy's laughter quickly went away and her hazel eyes grew wide, a look of shock quickly followed by a blush of possibly embarrassment. "We-Well I just thought that you're gay. I mean if you aren't, then that is fine! I didn't mean to insult you! Lu-chan and I have been- oh God, I am so sorry if I offended you..." she apologized, looking down.

"Well… How could I be offended?" I finally said after taking a couple breaths to calm down the blush on my face. "I mean, with the books you simply caught me off guard by your assumption, which I understand why you would assume such. Everyone assume things Levy. As for me being gay, how could I be offended about something that's true?"

Quickly her hazel eyes met mine's once again, a type of glee in them. "So, you are gay?"

"Yes, I mean isn't quite obvious?" I said with a chuckle before taking a sip of water.

"By that you mean how you act around Laxus?"

I spat out my drink all over the table before coughing. Everyone looked over at us to see what was going on for a moment before going back to their original activities. Levy simply laughed as he spelled out CLOTH in order to clean up the mess.

"Sorry about that, but what are you talking about?" I managed to say between coughs. "He is my comrade."

"So," she said, still cleaning. "You hardly ever show emotions unless it comes to Laxus and whenever you are around Laxus."

"That's not true. I enjoy myself around Evergreen and Bickslow. Plus I enjoy our conversations. And I have been interacting with the guild more."

"That isn't what I mean." The blue haired mage said, making me wait until she finished cleaning up in order to sit back down and look at me. "Yes you have been doing more things with people, but even when I first joined the guild you mainly ever showed your emotions around Laxus. Still to this day you act a certain way around him that I haven't seen when with others." she pointed out.

I felt my cheek burn up quickly as I recalled my youth. It was then that I became madly in love with the blonde. Laxus was the first and the only person to break through my shell I had made around people and seemed to be the only person that truly cared. But when we got older, things change. Laxus darkened with the desire to become stronger and powerful in order for everyone to recognize him as him, not the master's grandson; wanting to prove a point that if he were to take over the guild it would be because of who he was, not because of his blood. Losing the sight of what was right my love grew into fear, but even then a part of me just couldn't seem to give up on him. When he came to Tenrou Island, I basically fell for him again, except my own personal fears and thoughts challenged my emotions.

I sighed rubbing my temples. "As you said, I was like that when I was _younger_ but now we both are adults and better comrades. Even if I did, it would just cause trouble for the Raijinshuu."

An irritated groan came from Levy. "So if he announced that he went out with Mira right now, you would be okay with it?"

"I did so when I was younger, I can do so again. If I wanted to be with someone else in Fairy Tail, yet you wouldn't see Laxus get upset about it. If you truly love someone, you rather see them happy then-" Suddenly my mouth went stiff at the realization of what I just said. "However, there are different types of love!" I quickly said, trying to cover up for my mistake. "For example I love you Levy, but not in a romantic way."

By the look she gave me, I could tell she wasn't buying it. "I don't get why you are so flustered about it. Just go over and tell him. You haven't seen what I seen Freed."

" I should get going." I made up as I stood, wanting to flee from the conversation and emotions.

Levy asked looking at me suspiciously. "Mhmmm…"

"I have to go to the bookstore. There is a book I meant to get earlier." I continued, walking backwards to the few steps. "I will talk to you lately okay."

When I went to turn around, I ended up stumbling over something. I tried grabbing for something, but all I could so was just prepared myself to hit the ground. Instead, a pair of strong arms caught me. This scent…

"You know," the unmistakable voice said. "You should really watch where you are going. You may not be so lucky next time."

I looked up to see Laxus looking down at me. His face was so close and arm were comfortable tight around me, I could feel my heart pounding and face burning.

"Th-Thank you Laxus." I managed to get out, causing him to chuckle and smirk. Oh God he was so- "I'll be more careful next time." I quickly said, gaining balance on my own two feet and out of his arms.

"That's good, last thing I need is for you to get injured."

"Laxus," The feminine voice brought pain to me. "There is something I need to talk with you about."

"Alright Mira, I'll be right- Freed?"

I rushed out of the hall, not wanting to feel this pain anymore. They were perfect together, beautiful and powerful and amazing. I mean, who could possibly deny that they would be a perfect couple?

* * *

I actually did end up going to the bookstore and getting... Shounen Ai.

"You are crazy and stupid for even getting those book!" I shouted to myself as I took off my coat. "It isn't even real literature! What would your parents think if they were still alive Freed!"

Yet no matter how much I tried to convince myself to take them back or throw them away, I just couldn't. I hate to admit it, but I was highly interested in them since I never really heard of anyone talking about it or anything... plus, I couldn't help curiousity run wild with how is it done with two guys. I mean I do dream about my desires, but it never went past them moving their hand into my underwear since I would wake up panting, sweaty and in pain which I would suffer through since I couldn't bring myself to doing such self-pleasure due to the trauma I had when nearly getting caught when younger.

Surrendering to my own argument, I finally grabbed a book and sat on my bed. I decided to keep these books in my room and only read them in my room since Bickslow has a habit of walking into my house whenever he pleases to do so… plus I knew I couldn't bear the embarrassment of someone coming over and seeing them.

I started reading the book and at first it was cute I suppose, but then the story got intense quickly. I suddenly started to get hot so I unbuttoned some of my shirt and continued reading. The more I read, the more painfully tight my pants became and hotter the room suddenly felt. By the time I finished the first section of it, my heart was racing and I was breathing hard while my lower region became extremely painful. Sitting the book to the side, I closed my eyes to calm down but instead I was imagining Laxus and myself.

 _"Freed," Laxus whispered in my ear, voice deeper and raspier than usual. "Let's have a little fun._

 _My face flushed and my eyes connected with his, it was if they were mirroring the lust and passion I felt. He had me between him and the wall making no way for me to escape even if I wanted to._

 _"A little fun?" I asked nervously._

 _"I promise I won't hurt you." he whispered before placing his lips softly on my lips._

 _The sweet soft kiss quickly became heated and a little sloppily, but I didn't care. My arms wrapped around Laxus' neck while his hands moved up and down the sides of my body, causing light moans to escape from me. When he slid his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance, I slightly opened my lips and I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and rub across mines. At first we had a battle, but I soon willingly surrendered to him. It was as if his electricity was all over my body leaving a pleasurable tingling feeling. We reluctantly pulled away for air that we both desperately needed, but soon reconnected our lips. I wanted more of him, all of him._

My panting increased and the pain in my pants became utterly unbearable and worst than anytime I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't handle it anymore. With my wants and desire clouding my mind, I unbuttoned my pants and slid them down along with my underwear to my knees. I pressed my finger against the tip which caused a moan to come out of me. I did it again but slightly harder resulting in me moaning louder. Wrapping my finger around my length, I started moving my hand which caused moans to just kept flowing out of me. It felt just felt so amazingly good, I moved my hand faster to intensify the feeling more. I moved my other hand up my shirt and pressed against one of my nipples, nearly screaming in the pleasure. I started to rub it, pinch it, slightly pull on it. It all felt so amazing good that I could feel myself cumming soon. My body was so sensitive and felt so good and great, my heart racing and pounding so hard into I could care the pounding in my ears.

"Freed are you okay?! I heard you scre-" I heard Bickslow's voice after hearing as if my door was slammed open.

Even with all the heat I was feeling, I could feel my face burn hotter. Quickly I sat on my knees and pulled my shirt down to cover myself, facing him.

"Bickslow!" I shouted, glaring at him. "You idiot! Couldn't you have KNOCKED?!"

I couldn't actually see his whole facial expression since his mask was on, but I could see his mouth slightly gaped open. As he continued just standing this in silence, I only felt the embarrassment in me rise through the roof. I rather him find the books then see me like this!

"Oh, sorry." He finally said after clearing his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "I heard you scream while I was walking up to your house. I was worried so I rushed up here. I didn't think you were... uh... you know because you told me about how your mother when you were younger..."

I looked to the side, my anger completely being replaced with pure embarrassment. He was just worried about me…

"So when did you start reading those?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Looking up to just enough to see where he was pointing at, I could have died right there and then.

"It isn't what you are thinking!" I frantically said waving a hand at him while keeping the other pulling down my shirt. "Levy was just asking me if I read them, I didn't know what they were so she told me! Then I got curious about how it is done between two men so I ended up buying them and reading them and-" I stopped as I stared aimlessly before I lowered my head in shame. "...it is what it seems like..."

"Freed..." I heard Bickslow lowly whisper before walking over to me and tilting my head up to his. He had taken off his mask and was staring at me, his eyes completely different from what I seen them like before. "I can't take it anymore..." he whispered seductively.

"Bick-Bickslow..." I whispered in shock, a shiver going down my back at how his voice was.

"I have been crazy about you for awhile Freed." he continued in that voice. My heart was pounding hard at every single word he spoke. It was so alluring. "I thought that I had no choice but to give you up since it seems those beautiful eyes of yours were only set on Laxus, so I tried to move on, talk to different people, mess around. No matter what I did though, I couldn't stop these feelings I have for you." he moved some of my hair from in front of my face. "When I opened up that door and seen you like that, I thought I was dreaming. You looked so delicious and beautiful. When you sat here, flustered, I couldn't help myself but think 'Yeah... this is the one I want, no matter what, I love him too much to move on'." I never realized he felt this way about me. I could just stare at his eyes.

To admit, during the time when I feared Laxus, Bickslow was always there for me. After awhile I started to grow feeling for him. During the time of Laxus' banishment, my feeling grew even more for Bickslow but they were never like my love for Laxus.

"Bickslow... I..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Just please... forgive..." he whispered before he placed his lips on my lips.

I didn't respond at first. I knew I was in love with Laxus, but I still felt a desire here with Bickslow. With desire taking over, I started to kiss him back and wrapped my hands on his chest as he placed his hands on my face. In minutes the kiss became fierce and passionate. I nervously opened my mouth after he slid his tongue across my bottom lip. When he slid his tongue across my tongue, a pleasurable feeling came over me causing me to wrap my arm around his neck while his wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I didn't even bother to put up a fight for dominance. He tasted so good and I felt myself grow painfully again.

At some point we switch positions to where I was sitting on top of his with my knees on both sides of him. After breaking away from our fierce kiss, he started to kiss down to my neck and occasionally lightly nibble over my flesh. I moaned, never realizing how pleasurable that could be. Kissing down to my collarbone, he bite harder than before and sucked on the skin caught between his teeth.

"Bickslow!" I breathlessly said, placing my hands on the back of his head.

His hand moved downwards causing me to shudder at his touch. He pressed my tip before wrapping his fingers around my length and moving his hand. Between his lips and hand, I couldn't control my moans. He slid my shirt off my shoulders with his other, causing it so just hang from my arms, and started to kisses further down. With his other hand, be placed it on my ass and slightly pushed it upwards for me to move up more on my knees.

"Bick- Ah!" I was cut off by a moan as he flicked his tongue against my nipple.

"You sound like an angel." he whispered, and licked again making me cry out loudly.

When I felt myself pre-cumming, I went to move away a little but pulled me closer and started to suck on my nipple. Giving up on any thoughts to get away, I grabbed onto his hair as the pure and blissful pleasure filled my entire being.

"Bickslow, I'm going to cum!" I managed to get out between moans.

"Then do so." he responded is a husky whisper. "I want you to."

He moved me back down to reconnect our lips, his one hand gripping tightly onto my hair while with other kept pumping me.

"Bickslow!" I moaned loudly pulling from the kiss as I felt myself cum.

It ended up going all over his clothes and my chest. Not caring about the mess, I leaned into him and panted hard.

"I'm... sorry..." I softly spoke. "I... didn't mean... to get it..."

"Freed, it is fine." he softly spoke with a light chuckle. He could hear him suck on his fingers. "Plus you taste more delicious than I could ever imagine."

"But still-"

He placed a finger over my lips. "It is fine Freed."

Without thinking, I took his finger into my mouth and sucked on it. I seen him blush deeply and watch me do so. I held onto his hand and slipped another finger into my mouth and sucked on it, sliding my tongue across and between them. I looked up at him. He started panting with a look in his eyes, a look of desire similar to before. When I went to suck onto another finger, he moved his hand away and kissed me softly.

"Not tonight babe." He whispered, kissing me again.

I whimpered, but he only just chuckled and laid down with me on him. I went to say something but exhaustion took over me and I feel asleep in his arms.

When I woke, Bickslow was nowhere to be seen. I was cleaned and laying in my bed. Looking over onto the other side of the bed, I saw a note.

 _Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up, but I had to go home to babies. I love you, and I'll hopefully be seeing you later babe.  
_ _~Bickslow_

As I looked at the note, I couldn't help but feel pain because even though he knows my feelings for Laxus, I used him for my own desires...


End file.
